Kuroko x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Rated M for smut.


**Kuroko x Male Reader Lemon**

(y/n), with his pretty (h_c) hair, and his beautiful (e_c) eyes, was noticed by everyone, and liked by all, as well.

However, there was a certain someone who observed (y/n) from a distance, someone who wasn't noticed by people.

That is, except by (y/n).

"Hey there! Kuroko, right?"

Kuroko was slightly startled by (y/n)'s voice.

"You...can see me?" Kuroko asked, somewhat dumbfounded.

(y/n) giggled in an adorable manner, and patted Kuroko on the head; Staring at his light blue hair, his pale skin, and those amazing blue eyes, (y/n) found himself flustered.

Kuroko pointed that out rather bluntly.

"Your face is red. Are you okay?" Kuroko asked, causing (y/n)'s face to heat up even more.

"I-I'm fine, I just got lost in your eyes." He said in a faint whisper, but Kuroko still heard him, and, despite himself, he smiled.

(y/n) noticed and chuckled. "What do you know; Kuroko can smile, too.

I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Kuroko stared at (y/n) and, much to (y/n)'s shock, asked him the one thing that (y/n) was secretly hoping he would ask.

"Will you be my boyfriend, (y/n)? I know it's sudden, but I like-No, love you.

So, (y/n), will you be my light?"

(y/n) replied by pressing his lips against Kuroko's, in a sweet kiss.

However, things soon got steamy, as Kuroko, to (y/n)'s pleasant surprise, slid his tongue into (y/n)'s mouth, exploring his wet cavern.

(y/n) moaned softly, and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's neck, as Kuroko wrapped his around (y/n)'s waist.

The kiss quickly deepened, until they both had to pull apart for air.

Panting slightly, (y/n) looked into Kuroko's eyes, and shyly asked the one thing his lips would allow him to say.

"Want to take this further?"

Kuroko smiled yet again, and gently grabbed (y/n)'s arm, dragging him off.

"I thought you'd never ask."

***Lemony time skip of love***

Clothes were scattered across the bedroom floor, and the two males were passionately kissing, and the sheets were intertwined with the male's bodies.

Between passionate kisses, the two males showered each other with loving words. "I love you, (y/n), I love everything about you."

(y/n) blushed and answered eagerly, almost impatiently.

"I love you to, Kuroko. Now, fuck me, and don't hold back; I can handle it, I promise."

That was all it took; Breaking free from the sheets, Kuroko lined up near (y/n)'s entrance, gazing upon his lover. "Are you absolutely sure? I don't want to hurt you..." he said, with such concern that (y/n)'s heart melted.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, stick it in. You know that I'll tell you if you hurt me.

Besides, I trust you, Kuroko. So, fuck me, I beg you."

With that settled, Kuroko slowly slid into (y/n)'s entrance, stopping halfway through to let (y/n) adjust to his size.

Once (y/n) had done so, and told him to move, Kuroko pulled out until only the tip was still in, then slammed into (y/n), making said male scream in both pain and pleasure.

Slowly, Kuroko started thrusting inside (y/n) at a gentle rhythm.

It took all of his willpower not to slam into (y/n) hard and make him beg for more, but, as if reading his mind, that's what (y/n) wanted.

"Harder, Kuroko, f-faster. I told you not to hold back; F-fuck me like you mean it."

That made Kuroko snap; Without a second thought, he pounded into (y/n), thrusting as hard and fast as he could, making the headboard of the bed slam into the wall.

He placed his hands on either side of (y/n) and continued to slam into him at a vigorous pace, not holding back.

And still, (y/n) begged for more.

"F-faster, Kuroko, harder!"

Kuroko kept thrusting and pounding, and (y/n) kept moaning and panting.

This cycle continued for a while, until Kuroko hot (y/n)'s prostate, causing said male to arch his back in pleasure and groan happily.

"A-ah, yes! Right there, Kuroko, right there!" (y/n) moaned in satisfaction as Kuroko slammed his prostate with every thrust, pounding into him relentlessly.

Soon enough, however, (y/n) reached the edge, and released all over his lower abdomen, breathing heavily, and lazily bucking his hips, to get Kuroko deeper, which he did.

Kuroko was slamming into (y/n) deep and hard, but he, too, was reaching the edge.

A few hard thrusts, and a sloppy kiss, and Kuroko released deep inside (y/n), their moans muffled by the kiss.

After Kuroko rode out his orgasm, he slowly pulled out of (y/n), and collapsed next to him on the bed.

"That was amazing." (y/n) said as he finally caught his breath.

Kuroko pulled (y/n) into his arms and snuggled him.

"It sure was, and we will do it many times in the future.

As long as you remain my light, I will be happy."

***Fluffy time skip***

A year after getting married, Kuroko and (y/n) were still as happy as ever, and their love for each other grew each day that passed.

They did make love quite often, but more importantly, they were happy together, just to be in each other's arms, knowing that they're safe and warm together; That's the best feeling in the world, at least to them.

And so, they sat next to each other in their cosy sofa, (y/n)'s head resting on Kuroko's chest, looking up at his husband.

"I love you, Kuroko, my beloved husband." (y/n) said, snuggling his head into Kuroko's chest.

Kuroko smiled and kissed his lover on the lips softly.

"I love you too, (y/n). You're my precious light, and you always will be."

And so, the two lived happily ever after, safe and warm in each other's loving embrace.


End file.
